Never Give a Scientist
by Agent Blackhawk Carter
Summary: This is something my mind came up. Completely random. Would probably recommend against what the characters do in this...yeah...be afraid...


Hello everybody! Had this idea pop into my head as I was studying for exams and I _had_ (well...wanted to actually...trying to be honest...) to post it. And I would like to take the opportunity to say, yes I have actually done this before and yes, you do tend to vibrate (depending on how much you've had). Do I recommend trying it? Well...it's probably not the smartest thing in the world to do, but it fun!

Anything recognizable isn't mine, never will be, so leave me alone about it! (The last part is suppose to be in Brak's voice. If you know who I'm talking about kudos to you!)

* * *

_Sam sat eyeing the tantalizing acorn, a large gap in her way. She used her claws to grip the sides of the ice pillar she was on and, like an Olympic Bobsled team, pushed herself down an icy slope and went flying into the air. As she flew past the pillar she grabbed a hold of the acorn and continued to sail through the air. She hugged the nut happily and fell into the water. Sensing something was wrong, she opened her eyes and saw countless hungry fish staring at her. As one, they opened their mouths revealing very sharp teeth._

_Sam leapt out of the water and ran towards the shore, jumping on the fish as she went. After reaching the icy shore she began to dodge the fish as they leapt out of the water at her. She continued to dodge them and held out a clawed, furry hand with the nut as she dodged them. A fish suddenly latched onto the arm with the acorn._

_Sam's eyes widened then narrowed in anger. As a fish leapt past she grabbed its tail and began fighting the fish around her. The fish that had her acorn tried to escape back into the water but with a cry Sam stomped on its stomach and it spat the acorn out. Sam grabbed it in victory and began walking away, holding the acorn up when a bird suddenly swooped down and grabbed the nut. Sam's eyes welled up with tears as her lower lip began to quiver_...

Sam opened her eyes and blinked, frowning when she saw she was in Jack's house. "Morning," the Colonel greeted. "Sleep well?"

"What happened?" Sam asked, looking at the numerous shot glasses on the table. Sitting next to the glasses were a dozen two liter bottles of Mountain Dew. Next to the Mountain Dew were five empty bags of Pixi Stix.

"You and Daniel had a contest to see who could down the most Pixi Stix spiked Dew," Jack said.

"Where is Daniel?" Sam asked.

Jack pointed out the window and she saw Daniel vibrating around outside with Teal'c, who was running so fast he appeared to be a blur. "Teal'c wanted in on the action too," Jack said, answering her unasked question. "Janet's on her way to make sure none of you three turned into diabetics." Jack rose to his feet and began picking up the shot glasses.

"ComeonSamdrinksomemoreit'sreallygoodwe'rehavingablastouthere!" Daniel said in a rush as he vibrated past the window.

Figuring they were on some down time (and to pay the Colonel and Janet back for ordering her to take some time off), Sam pulled out a Mountain Dew from her bag and poured a Pixi Stix into it. She swished it around, making sure the sugar dispersed before downing the can in under a minute. As she set the can on the table, Jack walked into the room and stopped, his eyes wide with horror.

"Oh for crying out loud..." he muttered.

Sam suddenly started laughing hysterically and rushed outside, joining Daniel and Teal'c as they vibrated around in Jack's backyard. The doorbell rang and a moment later Janet walked into the room.

"So where are they?" Janet asked.

Jack pointed. "Please tell me you brought tranquilizer guns."

Janet stared. "How much did they have?"

"Um...Carter and Daniel had two two-liters mixed with five or so Pixi Stix and Teal'c had the rest," Jack answered.

Janet's eyes bugged out. "And they haven't had a heart attack?"

"Nope," Jack said, watching Teal'c pull Daniel and Sam around the back yard as the two scientists had pulled on rollerblades. "Oh crap," Jack said. Janet and Jack watched in horror as the three broke out of the backyard and headed onto the street. Jack and Janet ran to the front windows and watched the trio pass a police car, who then gave chase.

"I think we should go get them," Janet said.

"The General's gonna kill me," Jack muttered at he grabbed Sam's keys to her sports car. Jack had a feeling that it would be next to impossible to keep up with the Vibrating Trio in his truck.

------------------

_"And today in the news, a county wide chase occurred in Colorado Springs as three people sped through the streets, only being stopped once they grew tired. Sources say that the three people were on a massive sugar rush and broke out of the backyard they had been contained in. More with this story as it develops..._

-----------------------------

Moral of the story: Never Give a Scientist Mountain Dew spiked with Pixi Stix.

* * *

Hoped you guys liked it. I was watching the _Ice Age 2_ trailer when this idea appeared in my head. As for the whole Mountain Dew/Pixi Stix thing, I have done it and about two minutes after drinking a shot of that, my hand started shaking and I started to vibrate around my friend's house. It was fun and I think I freaked some of them out when I did that...also had very strange dreams that night too... 


End file.
